lotrtheawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Son of Nawfall the Sultan of harad
= '''Background story :''' '''''Part 1''''' '''''The begining''''' : Ace enjoyed a charmed early childhood in the great palace of hard. At the age of four, he became the Dauphin, heir to the most powerful throne of the south. Yet within five years, he was close to lose everything. Drawn into the horror of Revolution. Two years later, The death of his father and following the brutal execution of both his brother and mother , the revolutionary leaders declared that Ace, son of El Nawfal was dead. No grave was dug, no monument built to mark his passing. Immediately, rumours spread that the Prince had, in fact, escaped from all this horror and was still alive. Others believed that he had been murdered, his heart cut out and preserved as a relic. Years went over in harad and still no sign of the prince untill one day out of the Desert came a big figure eyes red as Durnaur and the Blood pumped true his vains so fast as light his body whes full scars also he had a burnmark on his arm 2 snakes with an crown. The burn mark of the Royal Family! In the years he whes gone he had been true countless Rituals of ancient priests that lived far in the harad desert . All of this had ofcourse some effects. One of them whes that he whes driven by hatred and war ! Afther Years The prince came back to rule harad. But afther all those time he whes gone people didnt wanted him as an leader anymore people thought he whes weak because he runed . So since his people didnt accepted him i started explore lands and he wanted to know there way of fighting so he could become the greatest warrior ever know. But those thoughts changed fast . '''''Part 2''''' '''''The lands of''''' '''''Dale :''''' [Info still in progress] '''Personality :''' Ace i know as Adramalech (Samarian,devil)-[Commander of Hell. Wierius’ chancellor of infernal regions. children were supposedly burned at his alters.] this is bcs the Demon has invaded his body. This makes him mad and full hatred. But he still has some good in him thats why he still wants to make his folk happy one side is bcs its what he learnd from his father but the otherside is bcs he needs his folk in the countless battles against all that once destroyd his life. '''Lore Weapon Information :''' Ace Carries the Mace of Adramalech that he took from the crypts of the dark where all his Rituals had been . The mace is named '''Tishtrya's mace '''(Weapon of hell) The story around the weapon is : That it whes used to destroy good and send them to the gates of hell where there soul would be for eternity ! Also Ace had an ring that his father gave him 1 day before his death.The ring whes named Juwel of harad the ringl whes made by the finist harad smith hundreds of years ago for the Haradrim Sultan Munadi ! It whes made to show evryone the wealth of harad allso they said this ring had an power that the one who would wear it would become the sultan and that only an worthy sultan could wear this ring. He Also had a dagger Named : Nagus Meari [Demon Killer] This Dagger he took of the desert priests. Since that Dagger Whes the Only Weapon that Could Kill the Demon Inside of him but if the Dagger would be used he would be weakend '''Appearance : ''' Ace is an Dark figure that wears moste of the time dark robes and/or armore. u cant see mush of his face since he doesnt like to show it! but if u would ever see him without anyting on u would see an light brown muscled man full scars with an burn mark of 2 haradrim snakes and an crown in the middel . Thank you for Reading my Application!!!! Soulbound Weapons : Ring Name : '''Juwel of harad''' : Enchantings : Fortune 4 [Mith Ring] Mace Name : '''Tishtrya's mace : '''Enchantings : Sharps 2, Unbreaking 999. , Fire aspect 1 [Haradrim Mace] Dagger name : '''Nagus Meari : '''Enchantings : Sharp 3 Unbreaking 999 , Poisen [Barrow Dagger] This application was written by Eazyboi , Ace